


Bowled Down

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store Shenanigans, M/M, OT3, PrUK, USUK - Freeform, prus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert want to knock down the display in the grocery store. That's it.





	Bowled Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote self-indulgent fluff for my ot3 which I share with me and myself. :)
> 
> I'm not sorry at all. I enjoyed writing this a ton.

“Do you think we’ll get kicked out of the store if we knock down that whole display?” Alfred’s voice was nothing more than a hushed whisper.

“I think we’ll just have to pick it up, dumbass. I don’t think they can kick anyone from the store.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Guys, think of the big picture.” I paused to take a breath. “We shouldn’t knock the fucking display over. It’s all neat and you can tell that someone worked hard on it. Let’s be real men and walk away.”

Arthur let out a loud sigh. “Get in the cart, Gilbert.”

“Yes, sir,” I mumbled, giving him a grin and awkwardly stepping into the cart.

“Yeah, Gilbert! Don’t be a pussy.” Alfred stuck his tongue out at me.

“Alfred, you’re too scared to go on roller coasters unless Arthur and I sit next to you and hold your hands. Then you beg us for ‘smooches’ when the roller coaster ends.” Then I stuck my tongue right out to match his.

Alfred’s face was red by the end of my little speech.

Arthur snickered. “And then we call you our brave little prince.”

“Also, calling you a pussy is an insult to people who have pussies,” I muttered.

“Exactly. I mean, periods. Cramps. The agony of being asked when you’ll make a baby.” Arthur practically shuddered as he spoke.

“Okay, let’s get back on the topic of the display.” Alfred’s face looked like he was holding back a laugh and I could tell from that expression that he wasn’t offended. 

Sometimes Arthur and I took it a little too far and ended up being rude, but we felt terrible whenever it happened. Alfred didn’t need that stress. Luckily, he had pretty thick skin. He could handle most of what we threw at him. Especially things about his cowardice. He knew that Arthur and I thought that it was really cute how scared he got.

“Okay,” Arthur said, pulling a little map out of his pocket, “So, the display is chocolate soy milk.”

“I love chocolate soy milk,” I chimed in.

“I know,” Alfred mumbled.

Some part of me wondered if he was still mad about the Coffee Incident of 2012.

Arthur snorted. “Yeah, it’s hard to forget.”

I let out a loud sigh. “Guys, it only happened once!”

We all made eye contact and after a few seconds, we simultaneously burst out laughing.

“Okay, we need to be serious,” Arthur said, wiping a tear out of his eye. Arthur teared up almost every time that he laughed. Alfred and I found it absolutely adorable.

“Serious? I don’t know her.” Alfred’s smile couldn’t have been wider.

“Okay. Okay. I’m serious now. I got the giggles out.” I took a deep breath.

“So, the chocolate soy milk display looks like bowling pins. Which is honestly so dumb. But we’re going to bowl them down. We’re the metaphorical balls.” Arthur pointed at his quick sketch of the display. The cute little map even had cute little sketches of people, those people being us.

Alfred and I tried not to snicker when he called us balls.

“So I’ll start at this side of the store in a sprint. Then, once we gain enough speed, I’ll hop onto the back of the cart and we’ll knock it down.” The sparkle in Arthur’s eyes when he spoke about his plan was- frankly- really cute!

And Alfred looked cute too, his arms wrapped around me in a way that we could both fit comfortably in the cart. He listened to Arthur intently, excited to destroy the display.

“Oh, what the hell! Let’s get this shit done!” At that point, the excitement had spread to me. As bad as it would feel to knock down someone’s hard work and get mess everywhere, it felt great to finally do something for just pure enjoyment. Not for work. Not for helping someone out. Just because it looked really fun.

Arthur’s and Alfred’s smiles grew wider.

“Let’s do this thing!” Arthur said, pushing the cart towards the point where he would start running with it

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Alfred slammed his fists down on the sides of the cart.

Arthur muttered something about wishing he was that popsicle stand and I tried not to choke on my spit.

“Let’s keep it PG, sweetheart. We’re in a grocery store.” Alfred let out a laugh.

I turned around to see Alfred reach up and kiss Arthur on the cheek.

“Well if you’re giving out kisses...” I turned my cheek to Alfred.

“Mwah,” Alfred said, exaggerating the kiss noise as he gave my cheek a kiss.

And at that, Arthur started running.

I braced myself against the front of the cart. 

Then I felt the jolt of Arthur hopping onto the back.

And the next thing I felt was the feeling of hitting soy milk boxes. And there were apparently ones high enough that when we came crashing in, we got showered with it.

I quickly got out of the cart, not wanting to stay by the ‘crime scene’ for any longer than I had to.

And then there was laughter. My laughter, Alfred’s laughter, and Arthur’s laughter.

But the employee near us didn’t find it so humorous.

“Sirs, you’ll need to pay for the boxes that you punctured.” Her voice was a monotone and she sounded already bored of speaking to us.

I felt frozen in that spot until I felt someone grab my hand and start running.

“Alfred left the second she got there. Bastard.” Arthur’s speech was quiet. “But I don’t think you were even planning to run.”

And Arthur practically jumped into the car that was waiting by the curb for us.

Naturally, I followed.

“That was epic!” Alfred shouted from the driver’s seat.

“It was rather enjoyable,” Arthur said with a shrug.

“That. Was. Awesome!” I threw my hands into the air.

And to put it simply, at that moment, I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

“I love you both,” I muttered.

“As you should,” Arthur quickly replied.

“And we love you too, dude,” Alfred said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue and thoughts were strange, but honestly, reality is stranger than fiction. AND GILBERT'S ALLOWED TO CHANGE HIS MIND OKAY. HE WASN'T PEER PRESSURED INTO IT, HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE MATURE.


End file.
